Breaking the Rules
by Ishuzi
Summary: Ther are rules. Because no human being should have the ability to kill with just a face and a name neither should a human being be able to bring him or her back to life. But what if they could? L and Light in later Chap. Review if you want Pairings!
1. The Notebook

Lies. People build their lives around them. Sometimes they are obvious. Other times they are there and you never know. Living your life all around them. We are part of them and they are part of us. People say that ignorance is bliss. We act like we do not wish to know the truth yet we secretly long to know. Yet as hard as we try we can't comprehend it, even when it is before us plain as day. This is the story of a group of teenagers who uncovered the truth, the truth of a cursed notebook that took the lives of many. This is the story of how they broke the rules and changed their lives forever. This story is the account of the pain and joy the truth brought and the power and responsibility that was pulled along with it. Because no human being should have the ability to kill with just a face and a name neither should a human being be able to bring him or her back to life.

For Jay it started as a normal day, for him at least. Normal for him though was absent-mindedly answering teacher's questions while he really was reading his book under his desk. He had ended up reading lunch again. He quickly rushed in to his English class but did not pick up his book just then. He knew he wouldn't be able to read. His friends would be to busy having some idiotic conversation he couldn't ignore. He usually pretended like he didn't care but was always really listening. He also liked to put in his own comment every now and then. The bell rang and his friends ended their interesting discussion on whether or not it was possible to kill yourself with an eraser. The teacher stood up and started to talk about quote 'The Great William Shakespeare!' unquote. Jay ignored it. He really didn't care. When they left English Jay and his friends all had the same next class. His friend Tryst was shorter than him, though most people were, and wore glasses. He had black hair and blackish colored eyes. Jay himself was really tall and also wore glasses. He had brown hair and greenish gray eyes. They had another friend whose name was Cora. She was shorter than Jay but taller than Tryst. She had mid length brown hair and brown eyes. They all had Spanish together next.

Jay and Tryst had both reached the classroom before Cora as usual. Their other friend Della was already there. Della was a little taller then Tryst but not by much. She also owned glasses but didn't wear them as much. She had brown curly hair and blackish eyes as well. Jay walked over to his desk and put his stuff down, he then proceeded in to flipping Cora's chair upside down. Tryst smirked and also flipped her desk. Della just watched. "I am not part of this! You two can get yourselves killed." The bell ring and Jay, Tryst, and Della waited for their friend to run in the door but she never did. The teacher came in and yelled at them to fix the desk and chair. They did and Cora still did not enter the classroom. The period was almost over when she finally did enter. She was holding a pass and handed it to the teacher. She then sat down in her chair; she didn't once look at her friends. Della frowned and tapped her on her shoulder. After being ignored she turned to her friends and shrugged. Cora had never ignored her before. Usually she was the first to talk. Jay frowned. 'Something has to be wrong.'

After class Tryst, Jay, and Della stopped her in the hall. "Cora what's up? Why were you late and how come you ignored me?" Cora looked around nervously then at her friends. "I h-had t-to g-go to lost and f-found. I l-lost m-my b-black notebook" Tryst laughed. "What's with the stuttering? You got your notebook back so your fine right?" She shook her head and pulled a black notebook out of her bag. She looked around once more to make sure no one was looking and showed it to them. "I thought it w-was my notebook. I j-just grabbed it because I was in an h-hurry. I then f-found mine in my locker. I w-went to give it back to the lady but…" Cora turned pale. Jay frowned. "What?" Cora swallowed hard. "She was dead." Jay looked back down at the letters on the notebook. In gold lettering it read as plain as day 'DEATH NOTE'.


	2. The Rules

I finally finished the second chap. It's a little short. I have writers block... ok so here u go!

Cora held the notebook in her hand loosely. She was shaking really bad. She was so freaked that as the bell rang she jumped. It was time for seventh period and they were all late. Jay looked around, the halls were clearing fast and they now were almost empty. "Hey, if we get caught in the halls without passes…you know how crazy this schools been recently…" Everyone nodded. Jay was right; recently the school had been crazy. Student disappearances, strange accidents, teachers were all nervous, and now the lady from the front office was dead. Who knew what could happen next. Della pointed to the auditorium door not to far from them. They all rushed through the door in to the dark auditorium. Della had to drag Cora along behind her. When they entered the room they walked up onto the stage and behind the curtain were no one could see them. Then they all sat down. "Okay, now can you explain what happened in the office again?" Tryst leaned back on to the wall. Cora nodded slowly. "I c-came back and s-she was n-not at the c-counter so I w-walked around the counter to j-just put it back in lost and f-found but s-she…s-she…" Jay frowned again. "Was dead?" Cora nodded and continued. "I s-screamed a deputy ran in and asked m-me what happened I told him then he t-told me to leave and n-not to tell anyone y-yet and then more p-people came and a lady gave me a pass and t-told me to leave…" She was shaking worse. Della wrapped an arm around her shoulder and smiled. Tryst shook his head. "I don't get it." Jay nodded. "Seriously, why didn't the cop question you more? He also told you to leave after seeing a dead person and told you to not tell anyone? Kind of strange right?" Tryst shrugged. "No, I was going to say that I don't get why she didn't just give the notebook to me but that's a good point to." Jay rolled his eyes. "Tryst why would you want this notebook anyway?" He shrugged, " I don't know, It looked like some kind of whacked out geek game manual to me. I thought I would make fun of you with it Jay. Aren't you into those lame internet games or something?" Jay rolled his eyes. "Whatever… Cora let me see the note book." Cora nodded and held out the notebook but Tryst grabbed it first. He flipped it opened and laughed. "I told you it was a manual. Look here is a list of rules." He showed the book to Jay. Deli leaned over and took the book. "I don't think it's a game manual though…" Jay grabbed the book from her and read the first rule.

"_**The human whose name is written in this note shall die."**_

Jay looked up at his friends. Cora was staring at the book with loathing. Deli was to shoked to do anything. Tryst started laughing. "Your kidding, right? You can't kill some one with a notebook. Can you?" Jay looked back at the book. He looked at the next rule.

"_**This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected."**_

The room was now deathly quiet. Jay took a deep breath and continued.

"_**If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen. If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack.**_

_**After writing the cause of death, details of death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds."**_

Jay stopped reading. "This notebook is insane…" Tryst rolled his eyes. "It's just a notebook. It does not kill people."

* * *

Ishuzi:Or does it!

L: I thought I was in this story!

Ishuzi: You are...just not yet...anyway

Will Cora ever snap out of it?

Will Jay figure this out?

And will I ever get more Reviews!?

Find out next time in BREACKING THE RULES!!


	3. TRYST!

I know it took me forever to finish this! WRITERS BLOCK!

OH well. At least My many reviewers wiill be so happy about me getting the next chapter out. And by many reviewers I mean BoogiePopShippuden. Who is my Only real reviewer.. What do you peole hate me!

* * *

Tryst rolled his eyes. "It's just a notebook. It does not kill people."

Della pulled her knees to her chest, "How do we know for sure?"

"We could test it!" Cora was staring at Tryst in total shock. Jay punched him in the arm dropping the notebook on the floor.

"What's your problem Tryst? Someone could DIE!"

"You don't honestly believe this do you?"

"Someone's already died you idiot! Of course I believe it!"

"You have no proof that this 'Death Note' caused it!"

"You have no proof that it didn't!"

"That's why we need to test it."

"Then who do you propose we test it on you moron!"

"How about someone who deserves death anyway, you idiot!"

"Who's going to decide if the person deserves to die or not!"

"Well if it's a criminal they deserve to die! So why not one of them!"

"That's illegal you idiot! You cannot do that!"

"It's not like it will really work anyway!"

"How do you know?"

Tryst and Jay turned to look at Cora who was holding the Death Note open in her hands.

"There are already name's in here…names, causes of deaths, times, dates…" Cora's voice cracked as she read through the strange book. "We could check the names to see who died and who is still alive from the notebook."

"That will not prove if it works or not! Someone could have just written down deaths it does not mean it works!" Tryst took the notebook and flipped through it. "Whoa! Someone was really mad at this Lind L. Taylor guy. They wrote his name huge in here!"

"Someone obviously had anger issues." The four friends laughed a bit before the seriousness of before returned. "We should turn this in to the cops."

"Jay! We don't even know if it really is dangerous!"

"Fine! I will look up the names on my computer at home. We can meet at the library tomorrow and see what else we can fine there since tomorrow's Saturday."

Before Tryst could protest the final bell rang out through the school.

"Whatever. What time do we meet there?"

"3:00 sound good."

"In the MORNING!"

"No you idiot the afternoon!" Della slapped the back of Tryst head.

Jay rolled his eyes. "Okay. See you then."

Della stood up and walked over to Cora. "See you guys."

Cora smiled slightly and stood up leaving the room with Della.

"Bye, Jay!"

"Tryst."

"Yah?"

"Give me the notebook!"

"Fine!" Tryst chucked the notebook at Jay's head. "See yah!"

"Bye Tryst."

* * *

I promise the next chapter will be out sooner! By the way...REVIEW PLEASE!! I just want to know if the story is failing or suceeding! What kind of inhuman peole are you to make me suffer like this!

Thank you... and bye!


End file.
